Taokaka vs Blake Belladonna
Description Taokaka vs Blake is a hypothetical DEATH BATTLE by Nightshadow012. This is Nightshadow012's eighth Death Battle and the finale for his first season. Interlude Boomstick: Wiz, guess what? Wiz: What? Boomstick: CATFIGHT! Again! Wiz: Indeed, Boomstick, last time two of the most ferocious cat women duked it out: Felicia and Taokaka. Today one of those legendary cat fighters finds herself in the ring again because the fight isn't over yet. Taokaka must now face a Grimm huntress in training, the third member of team RWBY, Blake Belladonna. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skill, to find out who would win... A CATFIGHT!!! Wiz: Wait, what? Boomstick: I'm clever! Back to you Wiz! Taokaka Wiz: We briefly talked about Taokaka's abilities before, and now we'll do it again. She is a vigilante in the Blazblue series and the leader of the Kaka tribe. Boomstick: She wearing a cat hoodie? Wiz: No, that's a cloak to... You know what, I'm not gonna bother explaining. She is the leader of her tribe, implying that she is the best fighter of the group. Even though she may be a good fighter, Taokaka is not very bright Boomstick: She was originally meant to hunt down Ragna, but she befriended Ragna because 1, Ragna offered her food, and 2, she thought she was meant to hunt down a person named Rawgna instead. Basically, anyone who offers her food is considered a good person. Can't blame her, though. Wiz: Taokaka is a display of innocence in the Blazblue series, but despite her lack of intelligence, she is the fastest of the Blazblue cast. Instead of relying on skills and a refined fighting style, she relies on her brutal instinct and takes a bold and rapid approach. Boomstick: Still, she has one major issue: Her stamina is pathetic, and with her lack of intelligence, she may not be the toughest fighter. Wiz: However, to compensate, Taokaka utilizes Seithr: a raw, powerful substance in the air of whatever environment she's in. She can use this to execute her most deadly and lethal attacks like the Taokaka boom and many others. She also has razor-sharp claws that can be transformed ranging from saw blades to... Boomstick: Wolverine claws! Haha! Wiz: She somehow also carries a lot of random items that she uses as projectiles in a fight like bowling balls, apple cores and even (sighs). Boomstick: Don't say it... You know what, let me do it. Pillows, she carries pillows with her as projectiles. Wiz: Despite her eccentric choice of projectiles, Taokaka remains a vicious fighter and a fierce combatant in the Blazblue series. Taokaka: Sandwich! Blake Belladonna Wiz: The world of Remnant, again... Boomstick: Yeah... Wiz: The third member of the RWBY team is a faunus. Faunus means a human being with animal traits, and behind this girl's black bow are two cat ears. Her first name stands for "black" in old English and her last name means "fair lady" in Italian. Blake Belladonna is an huntress in training like her teammates. Boomstick: And like all her teammates, she can manifest her soul as an aura, that is practically a force field that deflects damage. Maybe I can do it. (groans) Wiz: No, just, no. Boomstick: Aww damn it. Wiz: She wields the Gambol Shroud. The sheath of this weapon can be used as a cleaver, and the Shroud itself can be used as a katana and a kusarigama, more commonly known as a chain sickle. It can also be used as a automatic pistol. Boomstick: Wha the... Why didn't you say so earlier, Wiz? Gimme gimme gimme. Wiz: Unfortunately, it can be inferred that Blake is more susceptible to damage, or more easily hit despite her aura being able to stand up to most damage, the aura needs its user to concentrate a lot. The more she focuses, the stronger her aura will be. Boomstick: I don't care! Just gimme the damn Shroud already! Wiz: That would mean you have to go through a lot of training because her relatively weaker aura may stem from the necessity to focus on the precision of using the kusarigama. Boomstick: Aww dammit! Come on! Work is overrated! I just want some extra weaponry! Wiz: You have those boomsticks of yours. Boomstick: I know, but I just like seeing new ones. Wiz: Even if her aura is relatively weaker compared to those that can take a punch that can shatter a concrete pillar, Blake can compensate with her semblance: Shadow. She can create a shadow clone of herself that takes a hit while her true self runs away. This allows her to not take any damage at all from a hit. Boomstick: Even with that, Blake is not invincible, this semblance requires a lot of focus, and she can still get hit if she cannot focus all that well. Wiz: But she can take this a step further by combining her shadow semblance with dust. With that, she can create a fire clone that can explode or a rock or an ice clone to trap her foes, should they hit the shadow clone while Blake escapes. Boomstick: This is one cat you don't cross! Blake: I can stop him! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE Taokaka is at a restaurant, she just finished her dinner. Team RWBY walks in, and Taokaka asks: Ah! Cute girls! Do you like my hoodie? Team RWBY looks at each other. Weiss: Even Penny seem a lot more... coordinated. Taokaka: You got any food? Blake: Get out of here, I don't have anything for you! Ruby: Oh, Blake is not in a good mood, is she? Taokaka frowns, and she screams: You monster! Yang: Blake, I guess she's all yours. Ruby, Yang and Weiss run out. Blake is left standing there. Blake: Wait, what are you... Taokaka gets her claws out. FIGHT! Taokaka charges at Blake, unleashing a wild, rapid combo, slashing Blake a dozen times, she then kicks her away. Blake gets out her Gambol Shroud, and she fires a number of rounds. Taokaka dodges most of them, but was hit by two bullets. Taokaka hides behind a table, and she picks up two plates on the table and throws them at Blake, she finishes it off with one of her apple cores. Blake blocks all of them. Taokaka is going to charge toward Blake when Blake throws her kusarigama, bringing Taokaka close to her. Blake gave Taokaka an uppercut and she slashes Taokaka a couple of times with the katana and the cleaver. Taokaka continues to slash Blake in the face and she slashes Blake with her saw blades. Blake's fine, but she feels a bit painful. Blake: You're gonna pay for that! Literally and figuratively... Taokaka wags wer tail, and she jumps at Blake, slashing her a dozen more times. Taokaka uppercuts Blake into the air. She is about to finish Blake off with the Taokaka boom, but Blake's still alive. A shadow clone takes the hit, and Blake runs off. The shadow clone was on fire and explodes in Taokaka's face. Taokaka: Ow! Taokaka tries to find Blake, who is missing. Taokaka: Heh? Blake is in the back of the kitchen, and Blake uses her kusarigama to score two hits on Taokaka. Taokaka yelps, and Blake hides again. Taokaka looks around, and she sees Blake's back. Taokaka goes in for the kill, but Blake vanishes. It was another clone, Blake goes in with the katana for another hit. She wounds Taokaka severely. Taokaka tries to retaliate with an extremely fast combo, until Blake summons an ice clone that traps Taokaka's claws. Taokaka cannot move, she struggles to free herself, but all attempts are unsuccessful. Blake pierces Taokaka's stomach, and Taokaka falls. KO! Ending+Analysis Boomstick: Poor Taokaka, she was so innocent, and cute... Wiz: Taokaka had a slight speed advantage and a power advantage with the usage of Seithr, but raw power cannot always guarantee victory. Not only is Blake agile enough to keep up, but she far exceeds Taokaka in durability thanks to her aura. Boomstick: Combine that with her semblance, she can avoid nearly half of the attacks coming her way, so there's no reason to say Taokaka can get the hits in better than Blake can. Wiz: With the Gambol Shroud, Blake has a range advantage, but her real trump card is still her semblance. Even if after taking hits, her aura level drops a little, and being able to feel pain means that she might not focus as well after taking hit. But she is shown to show absolute precision mid-battle and she even uses her semblance perfectly against Roman Torchwick in their second duel, and that's when Blake did not get any sleep the night before. She was beaten in their first duel, but that was when she was still learning. Boomstick: Not to mention that a standard aura can take hits from flying sharp objects. It's not our fault, the aura is kinda overpowered. Wiz: With Taokaka's limited intelligence, she easily fell for the bait tactic, that helps Blake finish off her opponent. Boomstick: Belladonna, she can really move. Belladonna, she's got an attitude! Wiz: Yes, we get it, Boomstick. She's like Sonic! The winner is Blake Belladonna. Taokaka: (Greater offense) +Strength(Seithr only) +Speed -Dumb Blake: (Greater defense) +Durability +Versatility +Range +Distraction(Better Control) +Dodge(Shadow Clone) -Needs more focus Boomstick: But what if the fight turned out a different way? This fight was so close that it totally could've turned out another way. If only we had another ending! Oh wait... Alternate Ending Taokaka slashes Blake a couple of times rapidly, and she has Blake on the ropes. Blake falls, Taokaka was going in for the kill. Blake touches her head, she does something, but then she covers her eyes with her hands. Blake: No! Taokaka is about to finish Blake off, that's when she saw Blake's cat ears. Taokaka gasps, and she offers Blake a helping hand up. Blake stands up, and Taokaka smiles. Blake: Fine, I'll get you some food. Taokaka gasps again with joy, and she holds her paws to her face, and she hugs Blake. The two are shown to be eating in the restaurant together. We see a darkened figure sitting a seat away from them. Restaurant owner: What would you like, sir? ???: I'll take a bowl of the regular, please. A huge bowl appears before the man's eyes. Nighthshadow012: You call that a regular? Sneak Peek at Nightshadow012's next season! Message from Nightshadow012: Hey everyone. Thanks for watching my season finale. The next matchup will be posted next weekend, and I will work on it then. Again, all my fights are simulated and unbiased, but if you don't agree with my outcomes, I'm afraid that's just my lack of knowledge. I will try my best to do my research, and the second season will take more time because all my matchups will need a lot more research in the second season than the first one. Thanks to those who commented and those who saw my battles, I will see you next time! Sneak Peek: A red light glows in the night when a tall man emerges. ???: The other realm awaits you...Category:Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finales